After Narnia Adventures
by PrincessBreezee
Summary: This story takes place after Narnia Prince Caspian and the sons and daughters are back! Mini adventures and some odd twisted but most importantly love! Told in Susan's POV, please comment thanks!


Narnia: Susan's POV

Narnia was such a savage place when we last arrived in Narnia. Meeting Prince Caspian changed all of us in some way, especially me. I would never forget the golden face that caught my eye that first day we all met, the day he and my brother almost killed each other. Me and Peter were not to return to Narnia again, but stil...we couldn't just leave Lucy and Edmund by themselves in Narnia after what last happened. Peter and I had decicded over the school year that we _would _return and see everyone once again. This year nobody would have aged, and Caspian would be just the same. "Peter, do Lucy and Edmund know about this?" I asked Peter as we got off the train. He shook his head, blonde locks swooshing past his face. "no and they aren't going to. We need to follow behind them...if they found out we were coming back they probably would try to have us sent back" he said smiling. I smiled too, everything would fit into place once we arrived.

* *

We didn't know how Edmund and Lucy had planned to go back into Narnia but we knew they had been keeping it from us. They did not need the horn to summon them because they found other ways, and they had planned to stay in Narnia this time as me and Peter decided too. We all had moved quite alot in the time we've spent in our own world so it was a mystery how they would be able to get into Narnia again. Lucy's room was small and a light pink filtered the walls. Teddy bears, and pink covered all over and small posters of the music and stars she loved most. Edmund and :ucy gripped each others hand and stood still for a moment. A shining light came from Lucy's shirt-a necklace. I wonde rwhy I hadn't seen it before...., Edmund smiled to her and turned to Lucy's closet where she shined the necklace to it. Seconds passed and they stepped through the closet. Peter and I jumped in after them just before the small portal closed landing in a pit of snow.

"rough landing there" We looked up to see Edmund smiling down at us.

We exchanged glances before sighing and standing up.

"we understand you know" Lucy said calmly

"besides it wouldn't be a real visit if you two weren't here" Edmund stated.

Lucy hugged Susan and Peter smiling "we knew you two would come" she said turning around and running through the snow giggling playfully,we all joined her laughing freely happy that we have a new home where we never have to move. Peter and I still needed to be here no matter how old we got, because we still haven't learned all that we could from Narnia...

A roaring came from deep in the woods that made us stop in our tracks. Lucy was eleven now and edmund fourteen while peter was nineteen and I was eighteen.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled running past us and into the forest.

"Lucy!" I yelled running after her, Peter and Edmund exchanged glances and hurried after us. She was pretty quick for her age. "c'mon Lucy where are you going!" I yelled to her but got no response. I stopped and looked back, Edmund and Peter weren't there.

I sighed deeply and walked over to a limping tree. "umm, excuse me?" I asked poking the tree. It turned and rustled its leaves around me carefully. I smiled staring up at it, it encirvled me with it's branches and ushed me forward leading me into anothe rpart of the forest. "Where are you taking me?" I asked the tree as it kept moving me forward. It didn't speak or do anything except push me forward. It gave a tug at my back that sent me off balance, then it was gone and I was left alone again-or at least I thought I was. Someones voice peered through the forest , I followed it willingly trying to find out who it belonged to. Then I saw him, once again my golden prince in the dim sunlight illuminating through the forest. He turned and smiled showing his teeth as we were reunited once more.

**- ALRIGHT EVERYONE! this is only the beginning i'll have lots more coming but first I wanna hear what all of you thought of the story so far. Please and thankyou everyone! :] -**


End file.
